Run to you
by LouLuu
Summary: A discovery, a journey, a betrayal and two weddings.
1. Emma elle l'a

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters apart from Emma, nor the wonderful world they inhabit. Credits to J.K. Rowling.

Ella elle l'a ce je n'sais quoi  
que d'autres n'ont pas qui nous met dans un drôle d'état  
ella ella l'a ella elle l'a cette drôle de voix cette drôle de joie  
ce don du ciel qui la rend belle ella elle l'a ella elle l'a ella elle l'a

(France Galle 1987)

Emma elle l'a.

It was late August 1979. This summer had been unusually warm for the South western English climate. Emma was sitting in the kitchen of Citadel Terrace 27 in Godric´s Hollow. It was the second time she visited the Potter´s Home to receive tutoring lessons from Lilly on Dumbledore's orders. Emma was about to commence her last year at Hogwarts. Being a child to wizarding diplomat parents meant a lot of traveling and with that also home schooling and isolation for her. She only started to attend Hogwarts in 6th year. Her tutors in the past hadn't been too fond of teaching her the practical aspect to magic, very much to the delight of her overbearing mother. Emma excelled at theory based subjects like Herbology, Arithmancy and History of Magic. Even potions was nothing new to her. But when it came to Transfiguration or even worse defending herself, she was completely at loss. Last week she and Lilly had spent hours on practicing the Expelliarmus charm and not once had she managed to disarm her opponent. This week´s lesson was hardly an improvement.

"Would you like some more lemonade Emma?" Lilly´s voice woke her up out of her day dream. She had been such a kind and patient tutor, however Emma could tell she could also have a temper. Especially with James, her fiancé. Although Emma was yet to start at Hogwarts and Lilly and James being two years older, had already left, the reputation of the infamous marauder and Gryffindor team chaser spread wide . Just like the long history of pursuit and denial Lilly and James shared.

Last week Emma had encountered Jame´s friends Remus Lupin and Sirius Black. They walked in on Lilly and her practicing in search of James. While both of them had introduced themselves politely she couldn't help but notice that although Sirius was devilishly handsome with his aristocratic features and his shoulder length dark hair, it was Remus she felt more drawn towards. He had a way of making her feel comfortable. When Emma had left for her room at the Leaky Cauldron, where she would be staying until the start of term, Remus had wished her a good night and told her to get home safely. Emma had felt the blush creep up her cheeks and left quickly. She lay awake long that night thinking about the events of the day.

Remus POV.:

She was a nice girl, I wondered why she left so quickly. Had they told her of him being a werewolf? No they wouldn't have, would they?

"And who was she?" Padfoot had asked Lilly, not in the least ashamed or trying to hide his curiosity.

He had always out of them four been the lady's man. James and him had been rather popular with the girls at Hogwarts. Whilst James hardly seemed to notice because he was pining after Lilly, Sirius flourished in the attention of the female population. Cocky and flirtatious he might have been but he was, albeit many rumors, never loose with women. Ever since the end of their seventh year he and Marlene had been dating and last year they had moved in together. Lately Padfoot paid me many late night visits, not wanting to disturb James and Lilly, to have a drink or two. We talked about the Order, the Chudley Cannons or whereabouts of our former classmates yet never of what truly seemed to bother him or why he wouldn't return to their flat until late. It was fine with me. He would talk eventually, when he felt the need to. I thought his interest in Emma was a short-lived thing due to the fact of her being new. It started with a few cautious insinuations and by the end of the week he was sneaking around Lilly to find out when Emma would be returning for her next lesson and pestering Prongs and me about her indefinable charm.

A short-lived interest- Boy would I be proven wrong.


	2. It ain't me babe

But it ain't me babe  
No, no, no, it ain't me babe  
It ain't me you're lookin' for, babe

Go lightly from the ledge, babe  
Go lightly on the ground  
I'm not the one you want, babe  
I'll only let you down  
You say you're lookin' for someone  
Who'll promise never to part  
Someone to close his eyes to you  
Someone to close his heart  
Someone to die for you and more

(Bob Dylan, 1964)

The streetlights dimly lit the sloping rooftops of Diagon Alley. Apart from the few stray cats only one dark clad man could be seen wandering the streets. The slight stagger in his step gave away his previous engagement of the evening.

-Sirius POV-

He could have just apparated back home yet he utterly enjoyed seeing the place empty. A complete opposite to the usually crammed narrow streets smelling of fudge, ice cream, leather and polish. Tonight had been another night of drinking with Remus and anticipating the right time to return home. "Home". What an exploited word. He could barely remember referring to Grimmauld Place as home. Hogwarts had been his first "home" and later the Potter Mansion, after 5th year when Mr. and Miss Potter kindly took him in after he turned his back on his deranged pureblood family that is. He had been so eager to fill the void that would be there after leaving Hogwarts with a home of his own and where did it get him? Now he was dreading to return back to his flat in London, not wanting to deal with what would await him there. Who would await him there. In all honesty he missed school. The time with his best mate back when he still was the carefree, disengaged Quidditch Capitain and Marauder extraordinaire. And back when their sole concern was on how to top off the last prank on the Slytherin common room. Since they had left school and James and Lilly had gotten their own place he sometimes felt as if he was intruding their personal space and happiness. He was happy for his best mate and secretly longed for something equal. Someone equal . Moving in with Marlene or rather inviting her to stay with him at the London apartment he had bought from Uncle Alphard's inheritance had been his shot at creating a new home. It felt right or at least he liked to tell himself so. Lilly and Marlene had been inseparable since third year and being with her and doing things as a couple together with Lilly and James made him feel less of a bystander. And Marlene, oh Marlene. Their relationship had been nothing if not intense in every sense of the word. He was sure if he could make it last with one girl she would be the one. She would keep him in line. He loved how Marly could be caring and sweet yet at the same time argue with a fiery passion and get her way. Her calculating ways and Independence drew him in. But lately all of this seemed to fade. Sirius was on the verge of realizing what he had been dreading for so long. Failure. Failing to make her happy . Failing to realize what he truly wanted and worst of all failing to be true to himself. He didn't know what would be worse seeing the disappointed face of Marlene or finally admitting to losing his hopes of a brighter future. His safety. The fuel that kept him going in these difficult times of war dawning on them. Tonight he would put an end to their relationship and being the excuse of a boyfriend he was lately. Tomorrow Marlene would be free to meet someone new who would render her happy. He would be free to meet someone new. Maybe he already had.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the aspects or characters you already recognise. Credits to JKR.


End file.
